


IIgnore The Lii2p

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love how he sounds when he comes apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IIgnore The Lii2p

You’ve been watching him, openly, for a few days. Just his day-to-day stuff, not spying on him, but following him when he goes to wash dishes or iron his clothes. Just letting your eyes follow the flex of his muscles and making appreciative noises in your throat.

You know how it gets to him, your precious narcissist.

After the fourth day, as you’re loping behind him through the hall, he spins and grabs your shirtfront, making a pleading noise and kissing you sweetly. You hold him against yourself with both hands on his hips, your tongue flicking over his teeth and earning more than a few mewls.

He pulls away from your lips and gasps for breath, moaning softly when you rut your hips against his. You lean in and drag the tip of your tongue over his fin’s edge, purring softly and groping his ass.

"You’re so pretty, ED.. You get me all worked up, you know that? I can hardly wait to get my bulges in that sweet, wet little nook of yours…" You say, and he moans against your neck, his nails digging into your shoulders. "Bet you’d like that, too. But first I’d want to eat your nook until you were screaming for more and sopping wet."

He whines softly and rolls his hips against yours, licking his lips. “Please, Sol, cmon.”

You grin against his skin and lift him up, letting your psiioniics tickle his horns as you do, and he wraps his limbs around you, kissing you a little desperately. You hold him against the wall, sucking on his tongue and tearing his clothes off. He isn’t the only one who gets worked up when you do this, hanging back for a while and not touching him.

Your psiioniics tear his clothing away and you kiss his neck, speaking into his skin. “Your nook is already so nice and wet for me, you want my bulges or my tongue?” You flit your tongue over his fin at that, eliciting a tiny gasp.

"B-both, something, please?"

You have to grin, then you move down his form, holding him up with red and blue crackles around his thighs. You make sure to pause here and there to nip lovingly at his skin and to generally make him feel as loved as you can. His hands tangle in your hair and when you look up he’s chewing on his bottom lip and watching you, his face flushed, so you know that’s working. He whines out loud when you skip his writhing bulge and dripping nook to move down his thigh, to his ankle, peppering little kisses over the pale gray skin. He actually groans when you repeat the action on his other leg.

"Sollux, god,  _please_.” He mumbles, his hands tugging at your hair. “Please so somethin.”

You chuckle and snake your tongue out to lap at his nook, holding his bulge against his abdomen with one hand. He groans and lets his head fall back against the wall, his hips fighting against your hold to grind into your mouth. You lessen your grip to let him move, sucking at the folds of his nook and laving your tongue over his slit, violet dribbling down your chin. Using two fingers, you hold him open and push your tongue into him as far as you can, flicking it against the little ridge of nerves inside his nook, making him squirm and shake.

"Oh fuck, fuck don’t stop, I’m gonna come, don’t stop Sol!" He gasps, bucking against your mouth hard and shuddering.

You moan as his nook clenches around your tongue and pull back. He whimpers and shakes, his hips still rolling as he tries to come. His claws ding into your scalp and he pulls you into a kiss, little needy moans slipping past his lips.

"Not yet, ED." You purr, kissing his forehead. "You want my bulges, right? You’re dripping wet for them, hm?"

He nods, grinding against you as well as he can in his position. Your bulges are doing their best to tie knots in each other just from watching him, so your shove your pants around your knees and let then start pressing into his nook. All the while, you keep talking to him, telling him everything he loves to hear.

"Good boy, ED, so wet for my bulges, and your little nook is so tight. You feel so good on my bulges, look at yourself, stretching nice and wide for me like this…" You gently pull his head down so he’s looking at himself, your other hand pulling his bulge off to one side, and he whimpers, his thighs shaking. "You’re not gonna come, right? You’re not allowed to, not yet. Let me make you feel as good as you look."

He nods and swallows hard, yipping as you slam the rest of the way into him. His nails sink into your back and he drags you closer to himself, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. His heels press into your ass, making your hips grind into his, and he moans weakly before biting his lip again.

You kiss him hard, sucking his bottom lip from between his teeth and swallowing his noises happily and rutting against him. After a few moments, he pulls away from your lips and leans his face in the crook of your neck, breathing in little gasps and whines. You pick up the pace to louder moans and mewls against your skin and pepper his neck and shoulder with kisses, speaking into his skin as you move.

"That’s good, yeah, you’re so good. Keep making those pretty little noises for me, Eridan, keep it up." You coo, hitting that ridge of nerves relentlessly and making him writhe.

He’s shaking so hard that you swear his teeth are chattering, his hand falling to hold his bulge. “P-please, pleasepleaseplease Sol Sol, Sollux I n-need to come, please let me, fuckin please!”  His voice breaks and you stop moving, only to have him thrash and whine, khis nook clenching on your bulges.

"Well, Eridan.." You mumble, kissing under his jaw. "You can only come if I do first."

He whines and sobs a moan when you start again, but doesn’t say anything even close to a no. In fact, he starts moaning and moving against you more, and harder, being a little over-enthusiastic for your tastes. He must be hoping that’ll pull you to orgasm faster. You shift your stance and grind into him, groaning outright at the way his nook flutters around you and spreading Eridan’s legs wider, to where he looks like a filthy pin-up sort of dream. You almost want to take a picture, it’s such a lovely sight.

He lets his head fall back against the wall and you lap at his throat, delicately dragging your teeth over the thin skin there. His noises are bubbling out as chirps and feral growls by now, a smallish trail of drool lining from the corner of his mouth and moving down, and that shouldn’t be as hot to you as it is.

"ED, fuck, tell me what you want, ask me for it." You lisp, moving fast enough that he yips with each thrust.

He whimpers and shivers again. “I nnn… I need to.. Come, please, fuck, fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck!”

He keeps chanting that as you slam into him faster and harder, and you can hardly hear his wailing over your skin slapping his. After maybe another three minutes, you come, material pooling in your jeans from your nook and filling him with honey-gold warmth.

He shudders and screams as he comes, painting violet over your abdomen and chest, some of it even hitting his jaw. You sink to the floor and hold onto him, letting your bulges retract on their own and kissing him. He’s shaking, little whimpers leaving his bruised lips, and you’re about to apologize and spend a few days in self-inflicted exile until he gathers his mind and kisses you.

"I love you." He murmurs, looking serene and sleepy. "An that was good. We’re sticky."

You chuckle and kiss his forehead, purring. “Yeah. I love you, too. Wanna take a bath?”

He yawns and curls into you, tucking his head under your chin. “Long as I don’t have to walk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Imagining Sollux lisping dirty phrases keeps me going sometimes.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
